


Once for Pleasure, Once for Luck

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, F/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus fucking Christ, Axel, what did you put in here? Oregano?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once for Pleasure, Once for Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rudy_flamthrowa at my awesome ladies meme. Because the girls are awesome and I don't write about them nearly enough.

It isn't one of Axel's best nights. The joint between her fingers is loosely packed, falling apart in places and tastes like ass. She gags before she can stop herself and the smoke trickles down her throat to tickle at her lungs and well, at least coughing is supposed to fly you higher.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Axel, what did you put in here? _Oregano?_ " she asks, punching him in the shoulder. She has half a mind to toss the joint into the backyard because just _ugh_ -  
  
The skin between his brow furrows, and he leans away from the wall, towards her and holds one hand out beckoning. She passes the joint over with a scoff and drags the heel of her silver stilettos along the porches cheap wooden paneling. When he inhales, he immediately starts laughing, and predictably, the smoke goes down the wrong way. She rolls her eyes and looks over the porch railing to where Demyx is trying to rope a protesting Xigbar into a game of flashlight tag.  
  
"Dude, kid, you can't fucking play _flashlight_ tag with just two people," he's saying, voice echoing across the neglected lawn.  
  
Demyx is grinning, staggering and she wonders just how many fucking drinks he's had tonight. The last she'd seen, he'd been chugging a _glass_ of whiskey like it was fucking beer. "Sure ya can!" he shouts, flicking the switch and shining the flashlight directly in Xigbar's face. "See?! Tag! You're it!" he grins, flinging the flashlight down and dashing crookedly away, paying no mind to Xigbar's enraged shriek of "Fuck Demyx, not in the fucking _eye!_  
  
Beside her, Axel's still coughing- his eyes watering now, the kohl that she'd smeared beneath them earlier that night just starting to run, tracking black down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Shit," he says, but he's grinning ear to ear in a way that makes her think he'd gotten away earlier to sneak a blunt. "Guess I grabbed the wrong stuff," he beams, his ridiculous grin blatantly unapologetic.  
  
She huffs and kicks her legs over the side of the porch, lets them dangle so they're just touching the rotting leaves littering the ground. A breeze chills the air, cool with oncoming autumn, whips her hair around her cheeks. A leaf tears free of the tree shadowing the porch, drifts towards them, red and gold, maple by the looks of it. It catches in her hair and beside her, Axel giggles and reaches over to tug it loose.  
  
He gives her a silly grin, and it's way too fucking endearing- makes her want to lean over and kiss him on his messily glossed lips.  
  
So she does.  
  
Leans right over and fastens her lips to his. Axel makes a noise of surprise into her mouth, a little gasp that dissolves into a happy sigh when she wraps her arms around his neck and presses even closer. It's hot and wet, messy, and Axel tastes like shitty weed and her own watermelon lip gloss.

She pulls away when his fingers start curling up her skirt, not because she's unwilling or anything- because, fuck, sex with Axel would probably be fucking _fantastic_. No, she pulls away because Xigbar's making cat calls from across the yard, Demyx giggling drunkenly against his chest, that fucking flashlight passing over them like a search light. Demyx's hands are shaky, so the light flickers over them- first pointed towards her hand tangled in Axel's sweaty hair then over to cast shadows against the tree's leaves and then back to them.  
  
Their lips smack together when they part, and it sounds obscene, like they've been doing something more than kissing.  
  
Axel's eyes are dark, pupils blown so wide that they don't even look green, and she can't tell if it's because of the weed or because he just really wants in her pants. She smirks at him, and takes the joint from his lax fingers, brings it to her lips and inhales shitty weed just for the satisfaction of blowing a cloud of smoke in Axel's face.  
  
He kisses her again, once, quick and hard and promising in a way that makes her kind of want to drag him inside by his beltloops and toss him on the nearest horizantal surface. Or vertical surface, because with the rumors she's heard about how Axel fucks, she really isn't that picky. She'd let him fuck her right here, over the railing for all the neighbors to see if Xigbar weren't leering a couple feet away.  
  
When he pulls back he breathes in deep, reaches down to adjust himself discreetly and fuck, but his breathing hitches when his palm brushes up against his dick. She wants him in her, preferably now, but it'll probably be better if they wait until Xigbar and Demyx are otherwise occupied. She wouldn't put it past them to follow them inside, if just to catch her with her legs spread.  
  
She leans over, props herself just a bit against Axel's side and lets out a frustrated huff of breath against his neck. He chuckles and tucks his arm around her, and it's warm and comforting, not at all how things usually are around Axel. She wonders if it's because he knows he's gonna get in her pants tonight. Above them, the sky flashes bright- once, twice, three times against the clouds.  
  
  
She takes another hit, lets the bitterness curl against her tongue for a minute before breathing it down. It still itches the insides of her throat.  
  
"Shit, Axel, this weed really fucking sucks," she laughs, watches the smoke carve patterns into the air. Behind him, the house rises behind them, dark and too quiet. She wonders if the others had gone home after they'd gotten back from Axis. Axel grins down at her, and yeah, he definitely snuck a blunt earlier because there's no way he's this high off _this_ shit. She flicks him on the nose and he fucking _giggles_ , going cross-eyed to look at her finger. He grabs her hand before she can pull away and looks at her from underneath his eyelashes, coy and inviting, as he sucks her finger into his mouth.  
  
Her breath catches and arousal curls low in her belly, warm and sharp. His mouth's wet, slick, and even if she doesn't have a cock it still feels _incredible._ Still-  
  
"Fuck, Axel, you've been sucking too much cock," she teases, but lets him know that she doesn't really mean it by bumping their shoulders together.

Lightning flashes again, and this time thunder rumbles across the sky, bringing with it a smattering of raindrops. She flinches when one drops onto arm, drawing her legs back up onto the deck and scrambling backwards to take refuge under the overhang. Axel laughs at her and scrambles back with her, but more slowly, a bit more dignified. When he finally makes it to where she is, plucks the joint out of her hands, whispers hotly against her ear, "I know how much you _hate_ getting _wet_ , Larx." He licks her ear as he pulls away, and tucks the joint smugly between his teeth. She glances away from him, tries to slow down her breathing so he doesn't find out just how fucking wet she really is.  
  
The skies lighting up more frequently now, and she watches the lightning fork across the sky with rapt eyes. Demyx is grinning, spinning in a wobbly circle and trying to catch raindrops on his tongue. Xigbar's got his hands over his head, warding off the worst of the raindrops. He's watching Demyx spin with a soft look in his eyes and she thinks about shouting over to them to get a room, but decides it's probably not worth it.  
  
"Did you know when I was a kid I was scared of lightning?" she says, and Axel smiles out at the rain. They watch lightning curl around the clouds and the crack of thunder nearly drowns Axel out when he says, amused, "You mean like how you're scared of water now?"  
  
She swats him on the arm, scoffs under her breath. "I'm not _scared_ of water, you idiot." She steals the joint back from him, takes another drag and finishes, "I just don't like getting wet unnecessarily."  
  
He makes a lewd noise under his breath, but returns his gaze skyward. "It's kind of pretty," he says, cocking his head contemplatively. Leaves whip off the tree, a few of them getting stuck against the edge of his boot. He shakes them off.  
  
"You are so fucking gay," she grins, but can't help agreeing, because shit, it is kind of pretty. The weed probably helps the thought along.  
  
Axel laughs abruptly, a bark of laughter that he stifles quickly with the back of his hand. Still giggling into his hand he points out across the yard.  
  
Demyx has Xigbar pinned on his back in the mud and from where they're sitting, they have the perfect view of Xigbar's hands framing Demyx's ass. Larxene laughs loudly and Axel throws her a reproachful look. She points up at the storm, adopts her best "duh" expression, because of course the fucking storm is going to drown them out. Thunder rumbles as if to prove her point.  
  
"So I guess they won't be bothering us," she laughs, nudging Axel in the ankle with one heeled foot. Axel grins back.  
  
"No, I guess they won't."

They aren't even halfway in the door before Axel's got his hand up her skirt. If Larxene were any other girl, she would probably be protesting, saying "not so fast" with a sugary pink glossed mouth- but she isn't someone else. She's _Larxene_ so she just laughs against Axel's neck and helps him roll her panties down her thighs.  
  
Their lips meet, clashing, hungry, and he shoves her back against the wall, caging her in with hips and thighs, cock pressing heavily against the curve of her thigh. And fuck, she can already tell that the rumors were wrong.  
  
Axel isn't great at making out, he's fucking _fantastic_ at it.  
  
He's got two fingers inside her before she can even part her thighs, moaning and biting his way down her neck like he's starved for her sex, like he'll die if he doesn't keep his lips pressed to her skin. His hands stroke down her sides, creeping up her shirt to stroke over the sharp jut of her ribs. The lacy cami she's wearing is low cut, probably made for this kind of thing, but she tugs it over her head anyway, lets him press sloppy kisses against the teal of her bra for a couple seconds before making him fumble the clasp loose.  
  
She gasps, her head thumping back against the wall when he catches a nipple between his teeth, tugging and sucking, and then licking with slow, sweet sweeps of his tongue that make her writhe and wish he were between her legs.  
  
It's too frantic, the weed making them clumsy with need, and she almost wishes that she could slow down, because she already knows that Axel's an attentive lover. Knows from all the girls and boys he's fucked over the years, all the one-night stands who have laughed with her, awkwardly because they don't know what they're really allowed to say to his best friend, and said, "Shit, ya, he's an asshole, but he can _fuck_."  
  
She's fumbling with the buckles of his belt, almost wishing that she'd stuffed him into that skirt before they'd gone out instead of sticking with a pair of her tighter jeans, if only so they could fuck unhindered.  
  
When she wraps a hand around his dick, he groans, and sucks a bruise into her collarbone, rutting up against her hand and thigh with a wild kind of abandon. His hands are sliding down the back of her thighs and lifting-  
  
Well, apparently getting fucked against the wall really _was_ going to happen.  
  
She's barely even registered the change, wrapping her legs around him and hoping that her heels aren't digging into his back too much, a painting is digging into her spine that she knocks off the wall, and then he's pushing inside her, and fuck- it's good, better than she'd expected.  
  
He presses deep, longer than most of the men she'd fucked but not quite as thick. It's good though, and when he thrusts forward she squirms against him- moans loudly and probably whimpers a little, reaching down between them to thumb at her clit, because if she doesn't come in the next couple of seconds she's going to go fucking crazy.  
  
She comes on his third thrust, coasts through the orgasm and rubs back down onto him, clinging to the pleasure and riding the dregs of her first orgasm into a second, and third, and fourth, until she's writhing from the excellence of it all- squirming as he ducks down to lick messily at the sweat trickling between her breasts.  
  
He comes just when she thinks he can't possibly pull another one out of her, groaning and biting down against her neck, grinding up into her so he can milk every last second.

They pant together afterwards, pressed so close that their skin sticks together, just a bit. She almost thinks she can feel him going soft inside of her, but, no, probably just her imagination. After a few seconds he lets her down, and her legs are fucking _shaky_ \- wobbling on her stilettos and she really hopes that she doesn't do something stupid like _fall over_. Axel would never let her live it down if she did, it would be merciless teasing for all of eternity that once upon a time, he'd actually fucked her _stupid._  
  
Larxene grimaces when her thighs slide together, slippery with sweat and come, and is incredibly grateful that she's been on the pill since she was thirteen. She can't even imagine how painful it would be to get knocked up by Axel, but she thinks it would probably do something unimaginably _bad_ to their friendship. She snorts, because fuck, Axel would probably be a shit dad anyway.  
  
The thought of even being in a lasting relationship with him is laughable. He steals her clothes enough as it is, she doesn't need to give him another reason to steal her panties.  
  
He sighs against her neck, tiredly, and she pats his cheek and grins at him before he can start snuggling up against her. "Damn, Axel, for liking cock as much as you do, that was pretty fucking awesome."  
  
Lightning flickers outside, lights up the windows enough to see that he's grinning like an idiot. He gives a little half bow and stumbles a little, says, "You know I live to serve you, baby."  
  
She laughs and doesn't even bother plucking her shirt off the floor, just walks across the room bare chested- still stumbling a bit in her heels as she makes her way towards the stairs. If she remembers right, Demyx has a pretty spacious bed upstairs and she plans to use it. Axel trails after her, trips twice on the way up the stairs.  
  
When she finally collapses into the bed, he's right there next to her, shrugging out of his shirt and trying to shimmy out of her pants. In the end, she has to reach over and help him slide out of them and they're giggling as they tumble onto the bed because fuck, _of course,_ Demyx would own a fucking _water bed_.  
  
They fall asleep curled around each other, with Axel muttering about how he wants to borrow her shoes sometime and her kicking him every once in a while because he just _doesn't_ shut up. A couple hours later, she'll be woken by a muddy Demyx stumbling in, still drunk and reeling, and Xigbar will see her tits anyway, even if she shrieks and throws a paper weight at him, and Axel will sleep on, undisturbed.  
  
But for now, it's warm and safe, and the water bed is doing some truly _epic_ things to her high. And maybe she'd been wrong before, because obviously Axel's _at_ his best tonight.

  



End file.
